


Shades of Grey

by GummySungShine



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Age Difference, Corqi, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 12:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15818508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GummySungShine/pseuds/GummySungShine
Summary: (This has nothing to do with 50 Shades of Grey, despite the title...)As age starts to creep up on the Marshal, Loqi lets him know how he feels about his changing looks.





	Shades of Grey

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the Corqi :) Just something short and sweet.
> 
> I'd like to take this opportunity to pimp out Loqi Week on tumblr.  
> If you like Loqi, and wish to create content for him, or simply want to see more content, please do head on over to ffxvloqiweek on tumblr.  
> Dates are from 10th September to 16th September.  
> Please do let others know that might be interested!

~~~

  
“What’s the frown for?”  
  
Watching the increasingly more permanent scowl etch its way onto Cor’s face, Loqi stood to the side of his lover as the elder scrutinised his own reflection in the mirror.  
  
“More greys...” Cor mumbled, raking his fingers through his short hair, wishing he could pluck the offending grey-white strands from his scalp.  
  
“They’re really bothering you, huh?"

“Not really... It’s just...” He let out a sigh.  
  
Vocalising his issues had never been Cor’s strong point. Age had never been a problem in his eyes, he’d simply gotten on with life never once particularly giving much thought to the notion of getting ‘old’. Ever since the untimely appearance of grey springing up in his hair, a small, almost nagging voice in the back of his head liked to keep reminding him he wasn’t getting any younger.  
  
“I expected to go grey, of course,” He continued, turning to the young blond. “But it seems so sudden.”  
  
Having a lover so much younger than himself - 22 years younger, at that - didn’t help his little ‘ _ageing inconvenience’_. Loqi still had youth on his side, and not a grey hair to speak of, leaving Cor considering the gap between them was maybe a tad too large now that his age was becoming all the more apparent.

“You’re 48 now, I think you’ve done damn well to fend them off for so long.” Leading him away and over to the bed, Loqi blocked Cor’s view of the mirror, hoping to stop him worrying over so trivial of a thing. “I was beginning to think maybe _I_ would go grey before you.”

Rolling his eyes at the thought, Cor knew Loqi’s comment was merely in jest, yet he felt the need to remind him of his own age and how silly of a suggestion it was.

“Loqi, you’re only 26.”

Ignoring the very obvious statement, instead taking a seat in the Marshal’s lap, Loqi shot him a warm smile as he reached out to play with his lover’s steadily greying locks.

“I like it.” The Niff declared, tracing his fingers down from Cor’s scalp to his jaw, pressing the pad of his thumb across the odd few silvery hairs at the man’s chin.

“You like my old-man hair?” Cracking a smile, Cor joked lightly at Loqi’s evident admiration.

“You’re not old,” Tutting in disagreement, hardly ever thinking of the man as old in any sense of the word, the blond continued to pamper the Marshal’s face with attention. “You’re mature. A distinguished gentleman...and a very fine one at that.”

“A very fine one, hm?” Almost teasing, Cor held back a laugh.

“ _Very, very_ fine...”

Stressing his point with a look to match his tone, Loqi proved it further with something a little less open to interpretation. Sealing his words with a kiss, he took his lover’s soft sigh as a sign that his point was well and truly understood.


End file.
